Bloody retribution
by Cassy-Chan
Summary: Harry bietet Voldemort einen Handel an, wie er Dumbledore besiegen kann.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Dies ist meine erste Story über das Fandom Harry Potter. Und ich würde mich sehr über Kommis und Kritik weiß, dass der Prolog sehr kurz ist, aber er soll ja auch erst einmal anlocken. Die nächsten Kaüitel sind dann länger. Und nun enjoy.

Titel: Bloody retribution

Kapitel: Prolog

Disclaimer: siehe oben

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: 18+

Kommentar: Harry geht zu Voldemort und biete ihm einen Handel an, in Gegensatz dazu, gibt er ihm einen gravierenden Hinweis darauf, wie er Dumbledore vernichten kann. 

Prolog

Der große Saal wurde plötzlich still, als sich die Tore öffneten und niemand anderes als Harry Potter höchst persönlich eintrat. Keiner gab einen Laut von sich. Sie alle dachten, dass er entweder sehr dumm oder sehr mutig war, hierher zu bildete die Masse einen langen Gang, der von der Türe zum Thron führte, auf welchem der Schrecken in Person saß. lippenloser Mund ziehrte ein leichtes Grinsen, über die Zielstrebigkeit und den Mut des Jungen, der mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu kam.  
"Der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Welch eine Ehre. Was beschehrt mir das Vergnügen, Harry Potter?" fragte er den Jungen mit Hohn."Ich bin aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier!" antwortet er und keine Spur von Angst oder der Gleichen war daraus zu hören."Einen bestimmten Grund? Lass mich raten. Du willst dich selbst opfern für die anderen?" Er lachte hell auf. Aber bei den nächsten Worten, die er und die anderen in dem Raum hörten, verging es ihm sofort."Nein, ich habe Informationen darüber, wie du deinen größten Feind besiegen kannst!" brachte der Junge heraus.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of the end

Hallo, liebe Leute.  
Ich dachte mir, dass ich euch erstmal nicht solange warten lasse auf das neue Kapitel, da ja der Prolog sehr kurz war.  
Viel Spass nun mit Kapitel von bloody retribution.  
Lieben Gruß, eure Cassy^.^

Kapitel I - The beginning of the end

Harry wachte am Morgen des 31. Juli in seinem Bett im Hause seiner Verwandten auf. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und mit einem Ruck war er aus dem Bett.  
"Endlich!" sprach er leise. Denn heute war nicht irgendein Tag. Es war der 31. Juli und damit Harrys siebzehnter Geburtstag. Endlich war er volljährig.  
"Es ist endlich soweit. Jetzt endlich bekomme ich meine Rache. Mum, Dad, die Zeit ist Nahe, dass ich euren Tod rächen werde." Ein bösartiges Grinsen schlich sich über seine Lippen. Schnell zog er sich an, verschwand für ein paar Minuten im Bad und verkleinerte noch schnell seinen Koffer, den er mitnehmen wollte. In diesen befanden sich keineswegs Kleidung, wie man vermuten sollte. Er hatte nicht vor, die alten zuweiten Sachen von Dudley mitzunehmen. Also hatte er es erst gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Er würde sich demnächst neue in der Winkelgasse besorgen, sobald er eine Bleibe gefunden hatte. Die, welche er gerade trug waren ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Remus gewesen. Sehr schlicht, aber trotzdem tausend Mal besser als die von seinem letztes Mal schaute er sich in seinem alten Zimmer um, ob er ja auch nichts vergessen hatte. Hedwig hatte er bereits vor zwei Tagen schon zu Freunden geschickt, die sich um sie kümmern wü einem leichten Seufzen schloss er die Türe und ging die Treppen hinunter. Es war noch sehr früh und die Dursleys schliefen alle noch tief und fest. Mit leisen bedachten Schritten schlich er aus der Haustür und nach ein paar Metern apperierte er zu seinem nächsten Ziel.

"Guten Tag, junger Mann, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" frage eine etwas ältere Frau, als Harry das kleine Hotel betrat. Es befand sich in der Nähe vom Tropfenden Kessel, wo es zur Zaubererwelt ging. Er hatte sich entschlossen auf der Muggelseite zu wohnen, damit man ihn nicht ganz so leicht finden konnte. Außerdem würde er sich das Zimmer unter einen anderen Namen nehmen.  
"Guten Tag, ich hätte gern ein Zimmer für die nächsten zwei Tage." gab er sein Anliegen kund.  
"Ich würde Ihnen sehr gerne ein Zimmer vermieten, doch leider sind wir zur Zeit ausgebucht, es tut mir sehr leid, junger Mann." meinte sie und man merkte ihr an, dass es ihr wirklich leid tat.  
"Nun, da kann man nichts machen. Wissen Sie rein zufällig, wo ich sonst noch ein Zimmer bekommen könnte?" fragte er nach. Doch die alte Dame verneint mit der Antwort, dass wohl irgendeine Veranstaltung in London sein würde und deswegen alle Hotels ausgebucht waren.  
"Ich verstehe! Vielen Dank." Damit drehte Harry sich um und verließ das Hotel. Es hatte also keinen Sinn weiter nach einer Unterkunft zu suchen. Nun gut, das war etwas, worüber er sich auch noch später Gedanken machen konnte. Er Beschloss erst mal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und dort die anderen Dinge zu erledigen, die er noch vor war ein wirklich schöner Tag, musste er gerne würde er seinen heutigen Geburtstag mit seinen Freunden feiern? Diese hatten es auch durchaus vorgehabt und wollten ihn am heutigen Tag abholen. Und nur Gott allein weiß wie schwer es gewesen war sie davon abzubringen. Sie hatten ihm Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, um herauszufinden wieso er nicht zu ihnen wollte. Aber Harry schwieg sich eisern aus und meinte nur, dass er etwas anderes vorhatte. Mehr sagte er nicht und sie mussten es so akzeptieren. Glücklich waren seine Freunde nicht darüber gewesen, oder anders, sie waren stinksauer, aber es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich. Er musste seinem Plan folgen, auch wenn dies hieß, dass er seine Freunde auf der Strecke lassen musste. Harry folgte der Straße ein paar Meter, bis sie in eine kleine Gasse führte, von der aus er zum Tropfenden Kessel kam und von da aus in die Winkelgasse seufzend betrat die große Zaubererbank. Er hatte sich noch nie hier drinnen wohl gefühlt. Und so war es auch heute, als er die Halle entlang ging, in der rechts und links die vielen Schalter, mit den Kobolden dahinter standen. Jeder schaute auf und ihn an. Zogen eine Augenbraue hoch und gingen wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Bei denen wusste man aber auch nie, ob sie einem freundlich gesinnt waren oder nicht, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Aber er war heute sowieso nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen, sondern wollte zu einem ganz bestimmten Kobold, mit dem er heute einen Termin vereinbart hinten, am Ende der Halle, trat er an den letzten Schalter und wartete kurz, bis er von dem Kobold wahr genommen wurde.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Potter?" drang die nüchterne Stimme vom Kobold, der keinerlei Miene verzog, als er ihn sah.  
"Ich habe einen Termin bei Direktor Kolt." gab er Auskunft über sein Anliegen und wartete darauf, was der andere nun tun würde.  
"Nartürlich. Sie werden bereits erwartet, Mister Potter. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden!" sprach der Kobold grimmig und führte ihn hinter die Tresen entlang zum Büro des Direktors der Zaubererbank, klopfte dort an die Tür und ließ Harry nach dem Herein schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, irgendwie würde er nie diese mies gelaunten Zeitgenossen verstehen.  
"Guten Tag, Mister Potter. Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten." sprach ihn eine fremde Stimme an. Er drehte sich um und sah einen kleinen Kobold auf ihn zukommen, der insgesammt aber deutlich freundlicher aussah, als alle anderen in dieser Bank.  
"Guten Tag. Ich nehme an, dass Sie Direkter Kolt sind?" fragte er und schüttelte seinem Gegenüber die Hand.  
"Genau. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, damit wir gleich zum geschäftlichen Teil kommen können, zum dem ich Sie habe herrufen lassen." Gemeinsam nahmen sie an den großen Schreibtisch Platz. Harry schaute dem Direktor abwartend in die Augen. Genau wurde ihm nicht mitgeteilt, was das genaue Anliegen war, weswegen er hierher geordert wurde. Es stand in dem Brief lediglich, dass es um sein Erbe ging. Eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte er ja schon, als er den Brief von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte, als er sechszehn geworden war. Den Brief hatte er damals von Rhemus bekommen, mit der strikten Aufforderung, ihn erst zu lesen, wenn er sicher und alleine war. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und er hatte den Brief seiner Eltern gelesen. Damals war er ihn Tränen ausgebrochen. War bestürzt bewesen und eine unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf, dass das Haus seiner Verwandten beben ließ. Und er schwor sich Rache an denjenigen zu nehmen, der ihm das angetan hatte.  
"Mister Potter, vor sechszehn Jahren haben mich Ihre Eltern darum gebeten, Sie an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag hierher zu bringen, damit Sie ihr Erbe antreten können. Ihnen war klar, dass Sie es nie bekommen würden, wenn sie es Dumbledore überlassen würden, Sie darüber zu informieren. Also gaben sie mir den Auftratg, dass zu übernehmen. Nach dem Tod Ihrer Eltern wurde Dumbledore Ihr gesetzlicher Vormund und damit auch der Bewahrer Ihrer Bankverließe. Und ihm war bewusst, wenn Sie, Mister Potter volljährig würden, könnten Sie ihm die Konten und das darin befindliche Geld wieder entziehen. Das war auch Ihren Eltern klar und sie wussten auch, dass deswegen Dumbledore Ihnen nie darüber bescheid geben würde. Es ist nämlich so, dass, wenn Sie nicht innerhalb von zwei Tagen nach Ihrer Volljährigkeit die Konten wieder umschreiben lassen, sie für immer in Besitz von Dumbledore bleiben würden und Sie nie mehr Anspruch darauf hätten." erzählte er war, gelinde gesagt, geschockt, als er das hörte. So war das also. Dumbledore war also hinter seinem Geld her. Schlauer Mann, aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne die Eltern von Harry gemacht.  
"Also wussten meine Eltern was Dumbledore vorhatte und sagten Ihnen, dass Sie mir helfen sollten, dass das nicht passiert." schlussfolgerte er daraus.  
"Sehr richtig, Mister Potter. Ich habe hier bereits die Formulare vorbereitet, die Sie nur noch zu unterschreiben brauchen und dann würden die Verließe wieder Ihnen alleine gehören." meinte der Kobold und holte zwei Formulare hervor, die er vor ihm ausbreitet.  
"Das erste ist der, dass Sie Ihr Erbe antreten und dass die Verließe nur noch für Sie zugänglich sind. Das zweite ist der für das Blackerbe. Sie wurden als Alleinerbe von Sirius Black genannt. Wenn Sie es annehmen möchten, müssten Sie das unterschreiben." erklärte er ihm. Harry nahm sich das erste und las es sich aufmerksam durch, danach unterschrieb er es. Kurz stutzte er und schaute zu seinem Gegenüber.  
"Was soll das hier bedeuten? fragte er. Mister Kolt lehnte sich etwas vor, damit er sehen konnte, worauf Harry auf dem Schreiben deutet.  
"Achso. Das ist neu in den Formularen. Mit diesem Eintrag können Sie eine Person bevollmächtigen Ihre Verließe zu betreten und etwas daraus zu nehmen."  
"Also ist es dazu da, in dem Falle falls ich sterbe, oder wie?" fragte er genauer nach, da er es nicht ganz verstand.  
"Nein, Mister Potter, Sie können eine Person bestimmen, die neben Ihnen ebenfalls an Ihr Verließ kommen kann. Auch wenn sie noch leben. Einfacher erklärt es sich, wenn Sie - sagen wir mal - einen Partner haben, dem Sie damit erlauben, Ihre Verließe zu benutzen, nur dass Sie hierbei Ihre Bestimmungsperson nicht geheiratet haben müssen. Verstehen Sie das?" fragte er freundlich. Langsam nickte Harry.  
"Also kann ich einer meiner Freunde die Vollmacht geben!"Der Kobolt nickte. Ein paar Sekunden ließ sich Harry das durch den Kopf gehen und befand es als ein Gutes da einen Namen einzutraten. Und er wusste auch schon genau, wen er nehmen würde.  
"Gut, es ist auch gleichzeitig eine Absicherung, falls mir etwas passiert. Ist die Person damit dann auch der Erbe, im Falle meines Todes oder hat das damit nichts zu tun?" hakte er nach. Kurz überlegte Mister Kolt und war leicht erstaunt, woran der junge Mann alles dachte. Das hätte er ja fast vergessen zu erwähnen.  
"Die Person würde nur dann automatisch als Erbe eintreten, wenn sie keine andere in Ihrem Testament benannt hätten." antwortete nickte, dass er verstanden hatte und setzte nun endlich einen Namen ein, danach reichte er das Schreiben an den Kobolt zurück und nahm dann das zweite und las dieses sich durch. Kaum zwei Sätze kam er weit, als er ein kleines Keuchen hörte. Verwundert schaute er auf den Kobold, der mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Schreiben starrte.  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Mister Kolt?" fragte er Kobold schaute ihn an und dann wieder das Blatt Pergament.  
"Mister Potter, sind Sie wirklich der Meinung, dass Mister Malfoy Junor die Richtige Person dafür ist, sich um Ihr Geld zu kümmern?" hakte er nach. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass der junge Mann gerade die Person in Betracht zog, von der alle der Meinung waren, dass sie sich hassen würden. Wussten doch alle, dass die Malfoys nicht gut auf den jungen Potter zu sprechen waren. Harry fing beim Gesagten an zu lachen und es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis er sich wieder beruhigte.  
"Glauben Sie mir, ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass ich den richtigen Namen eingeschrieben habe." meinte er und versteckte sein Lächeln hinter der Hand. Dann widmete er sich wieder dem zweiten trauriges Lächelt schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er damit wieder an den Tod seines Paten erinnert wurde. Aber dennoch unterschrieb er es und nahm damit das Erbe Sirius´ nickte der Direktor und packte die Formulare in eine Akte.  
"Vielen Dank, Direktor Kolt, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Wenn das dann alles war, würde ich gerne wieder gehen!" meinte Harry und stand schon halb, als der Kobold etwas erwiderte.  
"Mister Potter, haben Sie den Brief Ihrer Eltern bereits erhalten?" fragte dieser ihm und ließ ihn damit wieder zurück in den Sitz rutschen. Fragend schaute er ihn an, wusste nicht direkt was der andere meinte.  
"Ich meine den Brief, den Lilly und James für Sie hinterlassen hatten und der Ihnen zu Ihrem sechszehnten Geburtstag übergeben werden sollte!" drückte er sich klarer aus und Harry riss geschockt die Augen auf, als ihm aufging, worauf der Kobold hinaus wollte."Wieso wissen Sie von diesem Brief?" fragte er leicht aufgebracht und verzog die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen.  
"Ganz ruhig, Mister Potter. Ihre Eltern haben mir von diesem Brief erzählt. Und falls Sie diesen nämlich nicht bekommen hätten, sollte ich Ihnen die Vorkommnisse von damals erklären. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich ein Vertrauter Ihrer Eltern war. Ich war Jahre lang mit ihnen befreundet gewesen und habe ihnen in allen finanziellen Angelegenheiten geholfen. Und nun bin ich auch für Sie da, Mister Potter, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, wobei auch immer, bin ich immer für Sie da. Lilly und James baten mich als Letztes darum, kurz bevor sie starben." sprach er und schaute Harry ins Gesicht und konnte dabei erkennen, dass Harry bei diesen Erzählungen einige Tränen die Wangen hinunter rannen. Es war erstaunend, wie schnell sich die Gefühlsregungen des jungen Mannes verändern konnte. Beeindruckend.  
"Sie schrieben es in diesem Brief. Ich weiß es und doch..." Er brach ab und vergrub seine Hände ins Gesicht. Seine Schultern zuckten verdächtig, als die ganzen Erinnerungen an diesen Brief wieder in ihm aufstiegen. Er sah erst wieder auf, als sich eine kleine Hand auf seiner Schulter legte. Mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht sah er den Kobold vor ihm stehen, der ihn mit traurigen, aber gütigen Augen anschaute.  
"Ich weiß, welch ein Schmerz es für Sie war, dies zu erfahren. Auch ich war zutiefst geschockt. Aber Sie können immer auf mich zählen, als Berater, aber auch als Freund." sprach er ruhig. Man sah dem Jungen an, dass er die ganzen Empfindungen runterschucken musste und keinen hatte, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Es war an der Zeit gewesen, dass sie herausbrachen. Nur langsam kam Harry wieder zur Ruhe.  
"Danke." meinte Harry leise und räusperte sich beschämt und wischte sich über die Augen und die letzten Zeugnisse seines Zusammenbruches zu beseitigen.  
"Ich muss nun wieder los, Mister Kolt. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, es wird bestimmt bald die Zeit kommen, wo ich Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen muss." sagte er und ging zur Tür. Auf halber Strecke hielt ihn der Direktor nochmals auf.  
"Harry!" sagte er. Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Nur noch die leicht rot unterlaufenden Augen zeugten, dass er geweint hatte.  
"Ja?"  
"Bedenken Sie bei Ihren nächsten Schritten, dass es Dumbledore nicht gelingen darf irgendeine Macht über Sie zu bekommen. Stellen Sie sicher, dass er nichts in die Hände bekommt, was Sie gefährden könnte. Seien Sie vorsichtig, Harry!" ermahnte er ihn zur nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort von dannen. Er wusste, was Mister Kolt ihm damit sagen wollte. Er musste vorsichtig sein bei seinem Plan, den er vorhatte auszuführen. Seit er den Brief damals bekommen hatte, wuchs in ihm die Rache und der Plan, das zu erreichen. Bis jetzt hatte er es ins kleinste Detail überlegt und war zu keinem anderen gekommen, als diesen, zu welchem er jetzt ansetzen wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er funktionieren würde und auch nicht, ob alle betroffene Parteien mitwirken würden, aber er wollte es wenigstes versucht haben. Wenn er scheitern würde, würde er halt einen neuen ausarbeiten und wieder versuchen, immer wieder, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Das was sein Mentor ihn und seiner Familie angetan hatte, wollte und konnte er nicht auf sich ruhen lassen. Zu grausam war es. Er hatte ihm seine Kindheit zerstört und dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht mit seinen Eltern aufwachsen konnte. Und es kam noch etwas hinzu. Dumbledore war auch daran Schuld, dass man ihm weh getan hatte. Noch wusste dieser nicht, dass er es wusste, doch es würde bald die Zeit kommen. Seine Rache stand bevor und er würde solange dafür kämpfen, bis er seine Eltern und sich selbst gerächt er wieder an die frische Luft trat, atmete er tief ein und aus, um seine trüben Gedanken loszuwerden. Es klappte mäßig, aber er wollte sich diesen schönen Tag nicht damit verderben. Noch einmal atmete er ein und aus und ging zu seinem nächsten Ziel auf seiner gedanklichen To-do-Liste. Bevor er die Bank verlassen hatte, war er noch unten in den Grotten gewesen, um sich seine Verließe anzuschauen. Er wäre da beinahe in Ohmacht gefallen, als er die Größe der Verließe und das darin enthaltene Gold erblickte. Er hätte wahrlich niemals gedacht, dass seine Eltern und sein Pate so reich waren - das hatte wohl keiner vermutet. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass das Verließ, welches er im ersten Schuljahr besucht hatte nur sein Schulverließ war, womit er seine ganzen Schreibsachen, Bücher und so kaufen konnte. Dies hatte allerdings ihm niemand gesagt. Er dachte wirklich, dass dieses das eigentliche Verließ seiner Eltern war. Aber es schien, dass es nur Dumbledore wusste, sonst niemand. Denn er war der Meinug, dass er es sonst von Hagrid erfahren hä nahm er sich soviel Gold wie sein Beutel tragen konnte und verließ schlussendlich die Bank.

Seine zweite Station an diesem Tag war ein Kleidungsgeschäft in der Nokturngasse. Er mochte es hier immer noch nicht, aber er hatte von seinem Freund gehört, dass man hier die bessere Kleidung für alles bekam, die durchaus auch eine besser Qualität vorzuweisen hatten. Nicht dass er jetzt zum Snob wurde oder so, aber er wollte sich einmal im Leben richtig gut - und wahrschienlich auch teuer - einkleiden, und es war ja nicht so, als ob er das Geld nicht hätte. Er grinste in sich hinein, als er an Draco Malfoy dachte. Was dieser wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er gar nicht so ärmlich war, wie er schien - oder eher wie es Dumbledore zum Anschein brachte?Die Straßen waren teilweise sehr verlassen und nur ab und zu war einige Zauberer zu sehen, die ihn aber keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal, dass man ihn in der Nokturngasse sah, es konnte seinem neuem Ziel nur zu Gute kommen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass ihn der ein oder anderen erkannte und die ersten kleinen Gerüchte erblühten. Denn was wollte der Erretter der Zaubererwelt auch schon in einer schwarzmagischen Einkaufsstraße? Harry grinste, als ihm der Gedanke kam. Es war schon fast amüsant. Er blieb stehen und sah das Geschäft vor ihm genau an. Etwas düster sah es schon aus, das musste man zugeben, aber dennoch trat er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Und obwohl kein Glöckchen sein Ankommen anmeldete, kam kaum zehn Sekunden später ein junger Mann gegen Ende Zwanzig aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäftes und begrüßte ihn freundlich.  
"Guten Tag, junger Mann, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er und musterte ihn kurz, aber präzise.  
"Guten Tag. Ich habe, fürchte ich, einen Großauftrag für Sie." meinte Harry und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. Die Augenbraue des Verkäufers hob sich skeptisch, dennoch blieb er freundlich und erfragte die weiteren Wünsche seines Kunden.  
"Was genau wünschen Sie denn, Mister...?" Da hielt er inne und schaute Harry erwartend an, um zu erfahren wer er war.  
"Potter." antwortete Harry auf die ungestellte Frage und weidete sich kurz an der Verwunderung des anderen.  
"Ich möchte eine komplette Garderobe an Zauberersachen, sowie auch normaler und Mugglekleidung. Wie Sie sicherlich sehen, habe ich nicht gerade einen besonders guten Geschmack was Sachen angeht. Deswegen möchte ich, dass Sie mir dabei helfen. Sie wurden mir weiterempfohlen von einem guten Freund und sehe daher in Ihnen meine letzte hoffnung." erzählte er weiter. Kurz schaute der Verkäufer ihn ungläubig an, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und kam dann einige Schritte weiter auf ihn zu.  
"Nun, Mister Potter, wenn das so ist, sollte ich zuerst einmal Ihre Maße nehmen und dann schauen wir, was Sie alles brauchen. Was sagen Sie dazu?" meinte er freundlich.  
"Hört sich gut an." stimmte er zu und stellte sich auf den dafür vorgesehenen Hocker. Keine Sekunde später erschienen auch schon Maßbänder und eine eifrige Feder notierte alles fein säuberlich auf ein Stück Pergament. Nach etwa zwei Minuten war alles vorbei und Harry konnte wieder vom Hocker steigen. Der Verkäufer, der sich in der Zwischenzeit als Jake Horks herausstellte, nahm den Zettel und studierte ihn kurz.  
"So, Mister Potter, dann sollten wir uns in den hinteren Teil begeben, damit Sie sich die Stoffe und Muster anschauen können, wonach ich ihnen die Kleidung anfertigen kann." sprach Jake und ging voraus, in dem Wissen, dass ihm sein Kunde folgen würde.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er in diesem Geschäft gewesen war, er wusste nur, dass er müde und sehr hungrig war. Und er wusste auch, dass er um einige viele Galleonen ärmer war. Aber das machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Er war mehr als zufrieden gewesen mit der Arbeit von Mister Horks. Und er war sich auch definitiv sicher, dass er nur so viele Sache auf einmal besaß, wie in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben zusammen. Etwas Stolz durchflutete ihn und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten morgen seine neue Kleidung anzuprobieren. Aber nun würde er erst einmal zu Mittag essen. Als Zustimmung knurrte in diesem Moment sein Magen auf. Kurzerhand spazierte er aus der Nokturngasse und setzte sich in ein kleines Restaurante in der Winkelgasse. Schnell war etwas Leckeres bei einer Kellnerin bestellt und wärend er auf das Essen wartete, schlürfte er gemütlich an eine Flasche Butterbier. Leicht gelangweilt schaute er sich etwas in der Gegend um und beobachtet die vorbeilaufenden Zauberer und Hexen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sich auf einmal ein Schatten vor ihm auftat. Erst als er angesprochen wurde, registrierte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.  
"Hey Harry, was machst du denn hier?" wurde er angesprochen. Kurz zuckte er etwas zusammen, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte angesprochen zu werden. Er schaute hoch zu der Person, die vor seinem Tisch stand. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seinen Lippen. Wie lange hatte er ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen? Er freute sich wirklich ihn zu sehen.  
"Guten Tag, Draco! Wie du siehst will ich grad zu Mittag essen. Was tust du hier?" meinte Harry und deutete mit einer Handgeste an, dass sich der Blonde setzen sollte. Draco ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie mussten sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht gleich in den Armen zu liegen und abzuknutschen. Noch waren sie nicht soweit, es überall öffentlich zu machen, dass sie ein Paar waren.  
"Ich war eben im Buchladen, eine Bestellung für meinen Vater abholen. Und eigentlich wollte ich wieder nach Hause, aber wen treffen ich dann hier so einsam an einem Tisch sitzen? Den großen Harry Potter!" grinste Draco. Harry schnaubte darauf hin nur.  
"Was habe ich dir dazu gesagt, dass du mich so nennst?"  
"Es nicht zu tun?" fragte der Blonde unschuldig.  
"Genau, und doch tust du es trotzdem. Ich sollte dir dafür böse sein." meinte Harry und zog einen Schmollmund. Entsetzt schaute Draco ihn an.  
"Oh bitte Harry, nicht böse sein. Es war nicht ernst gemeint. Ich werde es nie wieder sagen. Bitte nicht böse auf mich sein." flehte er. Einige Sekunden schauten sich beide still an, bis sie dann gleichzeitig in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten und wirklich gelang es ihnen erst, als die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und Harry das Essen brachte und nach Dracos Bestellung fragte.  
"Und wie kommst du nun eigentlich hierher? Ich dachte, dass dich die Muggel nicht rauslassen?" fragte Draco interessiert und schaute Harry beim Essen zu.  
"Tja, ich wohne ab jetzt nicht mehr da. Bin heute ausgezogen und habe auch nie mehr vor dahin zurück zu gehen." antwortete Harry und kaute auf einen Stück Fleisch herum. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und überlegte kurz. Dann machte es Klick und auf einmal lag der Slytherin Harry in den Armen.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry. Das hatte ich ja fast vergessen." Harry lachte vergnügt bei dieser Behandlung. Hatte er doch die stürmische Art von Draco, die er manchmal an den Tag legte, vergessen.  
"Danke."  
"Also ist es endlich soweit?" fragte er nach. Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasch und nickte dann.  
"Ja, es wird Zeit, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten." sagte der Schwarzhaarige und beendete sein Essen. In der Zwischenzeit kam der gewünschte Kaffee für Draco, der ihn sichtlich genoss.  
"Ich habe nie verstanden, wie man solch ein abscheuliches Getränk zu sich nehmen kann." meinte Harry und schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. Draco lachte.  
"Tja, dafür trinke ich ja kein Butterbier, oder?"  
"Ja, du hast recht." Nachdem beide ausgetrunken hatten, bezahlten sie und erhoben sich. Ein paar Meter schlenderten sie so durch die Gegend und genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen.  
"Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit deinem Plan?" fragte auf einmal Draco leise, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.  
"Ich bin weiter gekommen und habe mir gründlich überlegt, wie ich nun weiter vorgehe. Hast du deinen Vater darüber informiert was wir vorhaben?" fragte er und schaute kurz zu Draco rüber. Dieser nickte.  
"Und was hat er gesagt?"  
"Er wird ihn darauf vorbereiten und er wird ihm auch sagen, wie er sich dann verhalten soll, damit es nicht auffällt." Beruhigt nickte Harry.  
"Das ist gut. Weißt du, wie er darauf reagiert hat, als dein Vater meine Bitte vorgetragen hat?" fragte er nach, war er doch sehr daran interessiert es zu erfahren.  
"Ja, nachdem was mein Vater sagte, war er erst skeptisch darüber. Aber mein Vater hat ihm bei seinem Leben geschworen, dass du keine krummen Dinger vor hast und ihm dann alles erklären würdest, wenn es soweit ist." meinte Draco und schaute kurz zu Harry. Dieser nickte und seufzte erleichtert auf.  
"Gut, morgen ist es ja soweit. Wirst du mich begleiten?"  
"Natürlich, das habe ich dir doch schon tausend Mal gesagt." sagte Draco leicht genervt.  
"Ist ja gut, ich wollte nur noch mal sicher gehen.  
"Ich war heute übrigens in Gringotts gewesen." meinte Harry auf einmal.  
"Was hast du da denn gemacht?" fragte der andere neugierig.  
"Ich habe offiziell mein Erbe angetreten, sowohl das der Potters, als auch das der Blacks. Und er hat sich wieder was Neues geleistet." Man konnte die aufkommende Wut in Harry durch seine Worte hören, was Draco aufmerken ließ.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte er nach.  
"Nicht hier, komm mit!" befahl er ihn schon fast und zog ihn den Weg runter zurück zum Tropfenen Kessel.  
"Können wir zu dir? Ich habe in London noch kein Zimmer gefunden und hier in der Zaubererweöt will ich keines, sie würden mich wahrscheinlich zu leicht finden." fragte Harry und schaute seinem Freund bittend an. Draco brachte nicht lange zu überlegen und nickte.  
"Sicher. Du weißt, dass Mutter dich immer willkommen heißt und Vater wird bestimmt auch nichts dagegen haben. Es würde es auch einfacher machen, morgen zum Treffen zu kommen. Also kein Problem." bestätigte der Blonde und zog ihn mit sich. Insgeheim freute er sich schon sehr darauf etwas Zeit mit seinem Freund zu verbringen, waren sie doch in der letzten Zeit nicht dazu gekommen sich Zuneigung zu schenken

Einige Zeit später saßen beide in Dracos Zimmer in Malfoy Manor auf den Bett und Harry erzählte ihm was alles in der Zaubererbank passiert war und auch von seinem kleinen Zusammenbruch und was daruaf Direktor Kolt sagte. Draco nahm ihn daraufhin kurz in den Arm. Wusste er doch wie sehr Harry unter der ganzen Sache litt. Es war auch für ihn ein Schock gewesen es zu erfahren und es ließ die Wut Dumbledore gegenüber ins Unermessliche steigen.  
"Du hast mich also als Vertreter deiner Verließe in Betracht gezogen?" fragte er überrascht, als er das hörte. Harry schaute ihn an und nickte dann mit einem Lächeln.  
"Das überrascht mich. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir so sehr vertraust, Harry." meinte Draco und sah ihn überglücklich an.  
"Na hör mal, du bist mein Freund und ich denke, dass du dir mein Vertrauen verdient hast und das wollte ich dir hiermit beweisen." antwortete Harry. Draco rückte noch etwas näher an Harry ran und drückte ihm überglücklich einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Schnell ließen sie wieder von einander ab, aber auch nur um die Bestätigung für die nächsten Schritte in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu lesen. Kurz darauf trafen sehnsüchtige Lippenpaare aufeinander und verschmolzen zu einem. Wie langen hatte sie auch warten müssen, um sich wieder dieser Gier hingeben zu dürfen. Viel zu lange, fiel beiden ein. Konnten sich die beiden doch in Hogwarts nicht immer treffen, um sich nahe zu sein. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr gewesen, dass sie erwischt wurden und das wollte beide nicht. Also hieß es Vorsicht und Geheimhaltung bewahren, dass sie beiden zusammen waren. Und außer den beiden wussten es auch nur noch Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater, und Severus Snape, Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts, sonst niemand. Und diese beiden auch nur, weil sie mit in den Plan von Harry involviert küssten und liebten sie sich, bis es später Abend war. Kuschelnd lagen sie aneinander und genossen die Zweisamkeit, bis Draco wieder zu Sprechen anfing.  
"Jetzt, da du hier bist, könnten wir noch weiter an den Plan arbeiten, damit er zufrieden sein wird und dir zustimmt, dir zu helfen, was meinst du?" fragte er leise und entließ Harry sachte aus seinen Armen. Dieser nickte leicht. Noch bis in die Nacht hinein arbeitenen sie den fast fertigen Plan in Einzelheiten aus, damit Harry morgen möglichst gute Changen besaß, heil aus diesem Vorhaben heraus zu kommen.  
Ende Kapitel 1

to bo continued

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr dies in einem kleinen Kommi zeigen könnt. *smile* würde mich freuen und es ermutigt mich dann bestimmt schnell weiter zuschreiben.  
Lieben Groß. eure Cassy^.^


	3. Chapter 3: The first Connection adult

Titel: Bloody retribution

Kapitel: 2 - The first Connection

Disclaimer: wie immer

Warnung: ADULT! Ich weise hierauf hin, dass in diesem Kapitel es zu sexuellen Handlungen kommt. Wer das nicht mag, der sollte es dann auch nicht lesen.^^ Den anderen viel Spass dabei.

Kommentar: Danke für die Reviews. Habe mich sehr gefreut, auch wenn es teils negative war. Aber kein Problem damit, die brauch man ja auch. Ich bin auch schon auf der Suche nach einer Beta und hoffe, dass bald eine passende finden werden. Also abt noch etwas Geduld.

Und nun gehts los. Viel Spass!

Kapitel 2 - The first connection (adult)

Harry wachte als erstes auf und blinzelte in das helle Morgenlicht, welches von der Sonne durchs Fenster getragen wurde. Sein Blick schweifte zu der Person, die neben ihm im Bett lag und ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er Draco sah, wie er mit verstuppelten Haaren und einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck noch tief und fest schlief. Plötzlich zierte Harrys Lippen ein diabolisches Grinsen und er tauchte voller Vorfreude in die Bettdecke zu seinem neusten Ziel.

Sanft fuhr er über die entblößte Männlichkeit Dracos. Hatten sie beide doch die Gewohnheit nackt zu schlafen, seit sie zusammen waren. Diese Gewohnheit machte er sich jetzt zu Nutzen. Leicht leckte er über die Eichel und merkte sogleich, dass das Stück Fleisch sofort darauf reagierte. Freudig nahm er es in den Mund und bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab, bis die Männlichkeit wie eine eins stand. Vom eigentlichen Draco kamen leichte Geräusche, die mit etwas Fantasie als Stöhner identifiziert werden konnte, schlief er doch eigentlich noch. Aber bald nicht mehr, das schwor sich Harry und lutschte weiter an dem Glied. Kurz bevor der Höhepunkt erreicht wurde, wurde die Bettdecke weggerissen und ein erregter und erstaunter Draco schaute ihn an.

"Wa...was machte du da?" fragte er und unterdrückt den nächsten Drang zu stöhnen. Harry ließ kurz von der Männlichkeit ab und grinste.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte er keck.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bin dafür, dass du weiter machst." meinte der Blonde und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen. Lachend nahm Harry seine Tätigkeit wieder auf und brachte kaum einige Minuten später Draco zum Höhepunkt. Nachdem er alles geschluckt hatte, rutschte er nach oben und gab Draco einen harten und lustvollen Kuss, wobei seine eigene erwachte Männlichkeit die von Draco berührte, was diesen zum erneuten Aufstöhnen brachte.

"Ich will dich spüren!" forderte Harry heiß und knabberte an dem Ohr seines Geliebten. Das brachte Draco dazu ganz wild zu werden und kaum einen Augenblick später lag Harry auch schon unter ihm und wurde stürmisch mit Küsschen und Berührungen überhäuft. Laute Aufkeucher kamen nun von beiden und auch der Atem ging schneller.

Mit einer Hand wanderte Draco nach unten und fuhr dabei Harrys Konturen nach, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und langsam in ihn eindrang um ihn zu weiten.

"Geh nicht zu langsam vor." gab er heiser von sich, was Draco zum Lachen brachte.

"Harry, ich sag das nicht gerne, aber wenn ich wieder so eilig vorgehe wie letztens, dann weißt du, was danach passiert, oder?" meinte dieser und erinnerte sich selbst zurück, an den Tag, als sie es ohne große Vorbereitung getan hatten. Es war durchaus schmerzhaft gewesen, für beide.

"Ja, ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass es nicht auch äußerst geil war." sprach Harry und ließ Draco ihn in Ruhe vorbereiten, welcher noch einige Lacher von sich ließ. Immer wieder stieß Harry vor, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn endlich spüren wollte. Nach dem dritten Finger, ließ der Blonde ab und ließ mit einer Handbewegung etwas Gel auf seinen Fingern erscheinen, das er auf seinem Glied und dem Eingang Harrys verteilte. Dieser hisste bei der Kühle kurz auf und drängte sich noch weiter zu seinem Liebsten.

"Mach schon, sonst bist du gleich unten." meinte Harry und stöhnte erneut laut auf. Wieder lachte Draco.

"Ist ja nicht so, als ob es nicht auch so dazu kommen würde, oder?"

Ungeduldig wurde er von Harry angeschaut, der ihn einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Dann positionierte sich der Blonde vor dem Eingang und versenkte sich mit einem einzigem Ruck komplett in die heiße Enge. Scharf zog der andere die Luft ein und brauchte einige Momente sich daran zu gewöhnen und die tanzenden Sterne zu überwinden. Mit einem Blick gab er dem anderen die Aufforderung sich zu bewegen und ein heißer und unbändiger Ritt begang, der alles sprengte, was beide bis jetzt erlebten. Laut klatschte Haut an Haut. Tiefe Stöhner hallten durchs Zimmer, welches durch das Quietschen des Bettes unterstrischen wurde.

Beide kamen ihren Höhepunkt immer näher und Draco legte nochmal etwas an Tempo zu, was Harry Sterne sehen ließ, als er diesen gewissen Punkt traf und schickte ihn damit als erstes über die Klippe. Durch das plötzliche zusammenziehen, folgte ihm Draco sofort und kaum danach brach er auf ihn zusammen und verschiwtzt blieben sie einige Minuten liegen, bis sich wieder zu Atem gekommen waren.

"Wow,... das war..."

"Geil, ja ich weiß." beendete Harry, als Draco nicht weitersprach. Dieser nickte und rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute seinen Liebsten tief in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry." meinte er und küsste ihn innig.

"Ich liebe dich auch." erwiderte dieser und kuschelte sich näher. Einige Zeit blieben sie noch liegen und warteten, bis es kurz vor neun war, um dann aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen. Soweit beide wussten, würde die Versammlung um elf Uhr beginnen und bis dahin mussten sie fertig sein, um gleich nach dem Beginn dort anzukommen.

Nachdem sich beide geduscht und angezogen hatten, betraten sie das Speisezimmer, wo Dracos Eltern und sein Pate saßen und sich unterhielten. Die Gespreche stoppten, als sie eintraten.

"Guten Morgen, ihr beide, ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen." meinte Narzissa und lächelte sie fröhlich an.

"Danke, Mutter. Ja, wie haben sehr gut geschlafen." erwiderte Draco und schenkte Harry einen kurzen verschmitzten Blick, welchen den anderen zum Kichern brachte.

"Das glaube ich euch beide gern, das Quietschen des Bettes habe ich bis hier runter gehört. Ihr sollte das nächste Mal vielleicht einen Schweigezauber sprechen." brummte Serverus vor sich hin, wärend er nebenbei den Tagespropheten las. Als die Jugendlichen das hörten, worden sie prompt rot um die Nase, äußerten sich aber nicht weiter dazu. Narzissa und Lucius musste sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkneifen. Schweigend wurde dann gegessen und die Gespräche erst wieder aufgenommen, als die beiden jungen Männer fertig mit ihrem Frühstück waren.

"Also, bleibt alles heute so wie besprochen?" fragte Lucius nochmals nach. Es war bereits kurz vor halb elf und die drei Erwachsenen würden sich gleich zur Todesserversammlung aufmachen. Alles drei hatten schon ihre schwarzen Roben an und die weißen Masken in den Händen.

"Ja, es bleibt alles so wie wir gesagt haben. Wenn das Treffen mit dem Lord so gut läuft, wie wir es annehmen, werden wir danach uns hier zusammenfinden um alles weiter zu besprechen. Ist das okay für euch?" sprach Harry und wartete nun auf eine Antwort von den Erwachsenen. Kurz überlegten diese und nickten dann einverstanden.

"Ich möchte, dass ihr beide gut auf euch aufpasst. Mit ihm ist nicht gut Kirschenessen, wenn man ihn erstmal verärgert hat, als versucht es zu vermeiden." erklärte Narzissa und umarmte beide nochmal, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Mann und Serverus stellt und alle drei mit einem Plopp verschwanden.

Harry holte tief Luft, dann trete er sich zu deinem Freund um und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Gut, wir haben jetzt noch eine gute halbe Stunde. Lass uns loslegen."

Harry seufzte tief durch, als er und Draco vor dem großen Manor apparierten. Draco drückte leicht seine Hand, um ihn Mut zuzusprechen. Wusste er doch wie nervös sein Freund war und was alles hierbei auf dem Spiel stand.

"Ich bin bei dir, das weißt du, Harry!" meinte er und gab ihn noch einen letzten Kuss. Dieser nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie das Manor, um danach den dunklen Gängen zu folgen, bis sie vor einer großen schwarzen Flügeltür standen. Beide wussten, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden und Voldemort nur deswegen keine Todesser geschickt hat, um sie aufzuhalten, weil er wusste, dass sie, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, waren, die sich durch das Schloss schlichen. Er war neugierig und wollte wissen, warum gerade diese beiden zusammen auf dem Weg zu ihm waren.

"Ich werde hier auf dich warten. Du schaffst das." sprach Draco und ließ die Hand von Harry los.

"Na klar schaffe ich das. Bis gleich dann." erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und öffnete mit einem Schwung die Tür. Er wurde noch nervöser als er bemerkte wie alle verstummten und sich zu ihm umdrehten. Keiner wagte es auch nur etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, wärend er auf dem Weg nach vorne war, wo der große schwere Thron von Voldemort stand.

"Der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Welch eine Ehre. Was beschehrt mir das Vergnügen, Harry Potter?" fragte er den Jungen mit Hohn.

"Ich bin aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier!" antwortet er und keine Spur von Angst oder der Gleichen war daraus zu hören. er war erstaunt wie sicher er doch seine Rolle spielte. Dennoch blieb ein Funken Zweifel, ob er es auch ernst meinte und nicht doch in den Rücken fiel.

"Einen bestimmten Grund? Lass mich raten. Du willst dich selbst opfern für die anderen?" Er lachte hell auf.

Aber bei den nächsten Worten, die er und die anderen in dem Raum hörten, verging es ihm sofort.

"Nein, ich habe Informationen darüber, wie du deinen größten Feind besiegen kannst!" brachte der Junge heraus.

Er war überrascht, dass konnte er nicht leugnen. Meinte es dieser Junge wirklich ernst mit dem was er sagte, oder war es doch nur ein weiterer Trick um ihn zu beseitigen? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen und dessen Gedanken konnte er auch nicht danach durchforsten. Der Junge war wirklich stark geworden seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Er hatte keinen Zweifel mehr, dass der junge Mann vor ihm ein würdiger Gegner abgeben würde, wenn es dazu kommen sollte. Er sollte sich in Acht nehmen.

"Das ist ein Trick MyLord, er will Euch nur dazu bringen ihn anzuhören, um Euch dann bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umzubringen." schrie ein panischer Todesser und machte einige Schritte auf seinen Herrn und dem Jungen zu. Plötzlich explodierten weitere Stimmen, die das gleich aussagten. Sie redeten sich immer weiter in Rage und bemerkten dabei nicht, wie in ihrem Lord immer mehr die Wut anstieg. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ihm reichte.

Harry selbst zählte gedanklich schon die Sekunden, die noch fehlen zum großen Boom. Und da, kaum zu Ende gedacht, hörten er auch schon Voldemort schreien.

"RUHE! Haltet alle die Klappe." brüllte er und stand von seinem Platz auf.

"Das Treffen ist hiermit beendet. Verschwindet alle. Ich werde es euch wissen lassen, wenn ich ein neues einberaumen lassen." meinte er und blickte dann wieder zu Harry. Dieser nickte unauffällig.

"Aber MyLord, wir können Euch doch nicht alleine mit Eurem Feind lassen, was..." sprach einer, wurde aber sofort vom Lord unterbrochen.

"Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, oder muss ich erst andere Maßnahmen anwenden?" fragte er und sah wie alle zusammenzuckten und einer nach dem anderen disapperierte.

"Lucius zu bleibst. Mister Potter, geh und hole den jungen Mister Malfoy, der draußen wartet." befahl er kalt und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Thron nieder.

Harry nickte und drehte sich um, um Draco zu holen. Er öffnete erneut die Tür und winkte deinen Freund zu sich, der ein paar Meter abseits stand.

"Was ist los?" fragte dieser, kam aber dennoch näher.  
"Du sollte mit rein." meinte Harry und zog ihn mit sich.

Dieser nickte nur und ließ sich mitziehen. Gemeinsam kamen sie wieder vor dem Thron an. Draco verbeugte sich kurz und blickte dann wieder auf, registrierte nebenbei, dass sein Vater ebenfalls anwesend war.

"Gut, nun da alle unbeteiligten verschwunden sind, können wir ja zum Geschäfftlichen übergehen." verlangte Voldemort und man hörte ihm seine Neugier und Ungeduld regelrecht an. Alle nickte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen vor dem Thron ein kleiner runder Tisch mit Stühlen, auf einem von denen sich dann Voldemort setzte und den anderen die Aufforderung gab, es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie folgen ihm und setzten sich ebenfalls alle. Harry gegenüber dem Lord, damit er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

"So, und nun, Mister Potter, erzähle mir, was du von mir willst. Es ist nicht meine Art meine Todesser anzulügen und so zu tun, als ob ich nicht zuvor gewuste hätte, dass du kommen würdest. Ich war auch nur bereit dazu, weil mich der junge Malfoy darum gebeten und mir einen plausiblen Grund nannte. Nun bin ich gespannt, was du zu sagen hast." fing Voldemort an und beobachtet jede noch so kleine Bewegung von seinem Widersacher. Dieser atmete nochmal tief durch.

"So wie ich es vorhin schon erzählte, habe ich informationen, die dir behilflich sein könnten Dumbledore endlich zu besiegen." meinte Harry und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Lehnte sich dann nach hinten in den Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme vur der Brust.

"Was lässt dich in der Annahme, dass ich diese Informationen brauche um ihn zu besiegen?" fragte er weiter.

"Ohne diese Informationen könntest du ihn nicht bezwingen, da kannst du mir glauben."

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry sekptisch an.

"Sicher?" fragte er Zähne knirschend. Ihm gefiel es nicht sonderlich, wenn man ihn als unfähig hinstellte.

"Ganz sicher. Er hat nämlich Vorkehrungen getroffen, für den Fall, dass du ihn töten willst." stellte der Junge klar und sah, wie die aufkommene Wut vom Lord schwand und dafür erneut Neugierde erwachte.

"Und diese wären?" wollte er wissen.

"Bevor ich dir das Preis gebe, möchte ich ein Versprechen von dir haben." verlangte Harry und schaute Riddle direkt in die Augen, damit er die Wichtigkeit dahinter verstand.

"Und welches wäre das?"

"Ich möchte, wenn es dazu gekommen ist, dein Versprechen, dass es mir vorbestimmt ist Dumbledore den ersten Schlag zu verpassen." äußerte er sich und wartet auf die Reaktion des Lords.

Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechtet. Wirklich mit allem, aber nicht damit, dass gerade Harry Potter sich an Dumbledore persönlich die Finger schmutzig machen wollte.

"Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich will ihn nicht töten. Das liegt nicht in meinem Interesse - jedenfalls noch nicht - aber ich will ihm die ersten Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, um mir meine Rache einzuverleihen." erkläre sich Harry genauer. Der Lord zog seine Stirn etwas kraus.

"Was hat Albus Dumbledore getan, dass du dich so an ihn rächen willst?" fragte Voldemort neugierig. Er konnte es nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum ausgerechnet der Goldjunge des Alten so gegen diesen vorging. War es vielleicht doch nur ein hinterhältiger Plan des Alten, ihn erst in Sicherheit zu wiegen, um ihn dann zu vernichten? Er überlegte kurz und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass er dies nicht anahm. Er konnte es ihn den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen, dass er ihn nicht anlog. Und er konnte auch den tiefen Hass, dem Dumbledore galt, in ihnen sehen.

"Weil er es gewagt hat meine Familie, mein gesamtes Weltbild, was ich besaß, und mein eigenes Leben auf übelste beschmutzt und zerstört hat, wie ich es mir nur vorstellen könnte." sprach Harry sauer. Seine Augen sprühten regelrecht vor Hass, dies konnten auch die anderen Anwesenden spüren. Lucius selbst war anzusehen, dass er sich seine eigenen Gedanken über den Verlauf des Gespräches machte. Draco wärendessen ergriff eine Hand Harrys unterm Tisch, und versuchte ihm so wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Nach Kurzem gelang es ihm auch und erhielt dafür ein flüchtiges Lächeln seines Freundes.

Dies entging auch dem Lord nicht, sagte aber vorerst nichts dazu.

"Mhm, ich werde vorerst nicht weiter auf deine Gründe eingehen, dennoch verlange ich, dass du es mir erzählst. Demnach werde ich dir deine Bitte erfüllen und dir mein Wort geben, dass du den ersten Schlag bekommst, wenn wir den Alten gegenüberstehen. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Bedingungen?" fragte der Lord und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Harry schloss wärendessen kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. War diese Zusammenkunft doch emotional sehr anstrengend für ihn. Er öffntet seine Augen und schaute kurz zu Draco, der ihm zunickte.

"Eines habe ich allerdings noch: Ich möchte magische Imunität für Draco und mich erwirken. Das soll bedeuten, dass weder Draco noch ich jemals von dir persönlich, noch von deinen Todessern angegriffen werden dürfen - solange unser Bündnis besteht, natürlich." stellte Harry seine Vorderung klar. Voldemort selbst war einerseits erstaunt darüber, dass die beiden Jugentliche so strategisch vorgingen, andererseits auch leicht wütend, weil er so seinen Feind nichts anhaben konnte, sollte er dem Bündnis zustimmen. Nach einigem Überlegen kam er endlich zu einem Entschluss .

"Bevor ich deiner Vorderung zustimmen kann, würde ich dir meine Erläutern, da diese ineinanderhängen zu scheinen." meinte er und blickte Harry durchdringlich an. Dieser nickte nach einer Zeit und war nun gespannt, was kommen würde.

"Im Großen und Ganzen habe ich nur eine Sache, die ich gerne von dir erfüllt haben möchte." sprach er und grinste auf einmal hinterhältig. Harry überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er war innerlich drauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass Voldemort ihn, in gewisser Weise, in eine moralische Zwickmühle bringen würde, nur wusste er nicht, wie diese aussehen würde.

"Ich möchte, dass du mir beitrittst!"

Das hatte gesessen. Geschockt sah Harry Voldemort an. Er wollte allen Ernstes, dass er der dunklen Seite beitreten sollte? Es war eine Sache ein Bündnis zu haben, wobei beiden profitieren würden, als der Seite direkt beizutreten, um so keine Rücktrittoption zu haben.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Draco, der nicht minder überrascht war, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ganz ansah. Draco erwiderte seinem Blick, und es schien als würden sie sich durch ihre Blick verständigen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Lord.

"Was ist, wenn sich das Bündnis auflösen würde?" fragte er nach, und insgeheim wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen, da er sich schon denken konnte, wie diese aussehe würde.

"Sollte das passieren, stehst du immer noch auf meiner Seite. Du kannst dann wählen: Bleibst du, bist du ein ganz normaler Todesser, lehnst du ab, stattest du meinen Kerken einen Besuch ab." antwortete der Lord und grinste hinterhältig. Und Harry verstand den Wink. Egal wie er sich entscheiden würde, er würde sich für immer der dunklen Seite verschreiben. Wollte er das wirklich? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher und dies spührte auch Draco und nahm wieder eine Hand Harrys und drückte sie. Damit gab er ihm Kraft und die Gewissheit, dass er immer zu ihm hielt, egal welche Entscheidung er treffen würde.

"Und was würde dann passieren, wenn unsere gemeinsame Mission beendet ist?" wollte er dann wissen. So leicht würde er es Voldemort nicht machen, sich ihm zu Eigen zu machen.

"Ich hätte da so einige Vorstellungen, mit welchen du sicherlich nicht übereinstimmen würdest. Was würdest du vorschlagen?" sprach Riddle und grinste leicht. Er hatte Lust bekommen, mit dem Jungen zu spielen und wollte wissen, in wie weit dieser gehen würde, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Es herrschte für einige Minuten Stille, in denen Harry mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinen Stuhl saß und nachdachte. Es musste wirklich gut durchdacht werden, denn alles was er jetzt nicht beachtete, würde später fatale Folgen mit sich führen. Nach langem Ringen, schaute er wieder auf und begang zu sprechen:

"Dann hättest du dein Ziel erreicht. Du kannst dann beruhigt den Minister vom Thron schubsen und regieren. Aber ich will dann einige Regelungen, die du nicht überschreiten darfst." Dies ließ sich der Lord durch den Kopf gehen. Der Junge war durchaus nicht dumm. Er wusste was er wollte und wie er es wahrscheinlich auch bekommen würde. Und so langsam bekam Riddle das Gefühl, dass er seinem eigenen Ziel um einige Schritte näher gekommen war, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Nur, war er selbst dazu bereit, das Töten aufzugeben, damit er diese auch erreichen konnte? Nach langem hin und her, entschied er sich dafür.

"Okay, welche Regeln willst du aufstellen?" wollte er nun wissen.

"Nicht viele. Und eines wird sicher sein, ich werde danach nicht weiter an irgendwelchen Kämpfen und dergleichen teilnehmen. Du kannst machen was du willst, aber auf politischen Wegen. Kein Töten von Muggeln oder Zauberern - außer ihn einem Fall, sie haben es wirklich verdient. Dann will ich aber darüber informiert werden und ich entscheide dann. Sollte ich erfahren, dass du aus Blutdurst tötest, werde ich dich jagen." sprach er sachlich und ließ durch einen ernsten Blick die Wahrheit seiner Worte wirken.

""Du willst also als mir einen Diplomat machen? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das auch will?"

"Ich kenne einige deiner Ziele. Wie, die Schwarze Magie wieder zu legalisieren, ebenso, dass magische Tiere besser behandelt werden. Das kannst du alles erreichen, wenn du selbst der Minister wirst und nicht durchs Töten, damit änderst du nichts. Aber, wenn du selbst die Macht bist, kannst du die Gesetzen ändern, solange sie in dem Wohle aller Lebewesen liegen." erklärte Harry und er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass sowohl Draco als auch dessen Vater ihn erstaunt ansahen. Hatten sie doch keine so gute und politische Antwort von ihm erwartet. Damit hatte Harry selbst seinen Liebsten überrascht, was ihn sich kurz gut fühlen ließ. Aber sehr schnell verschwand dieses wieder, als sein Gegenüber zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Nun gut, ich geben dir da Recht und stimme deinen Überlegunen und Forderungen zu. Aber ich verlange spätere, genauere Verhandlungen zu diesen Punkten und ich will, dass du dann ebenfalls im Ministerium für mich arbeitest. Auf welcher Position sei erst mal dahin gestellt." machte er klar und sah den Jungen auffordernd an. Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Dann nach einiger Zeit seufzte der Schwarzhaarige resigniert auf und nickte.

"Gut, ich bin damit einverstanden. Und da das nun geklärt ist, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du diesen Betritt etwas genauer erläutern würdest!" gab der Schwarzhaarige nach.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort lächelte Voldemort siegesischer. Er bekam halt doch immer das was er wollte.

"Natürlich! Und bedenke es nicht zu negativ. Das was ich dir jetzt anbiete, tue ich selten und ich ziehe es nur in betracht, weil ich dein wahres Potenzial erahne und davon profitieren will. Und sehe es so, damit hast du definitiv mehr Möglichkeiten gegen Dumbledore anzukommen, denn ansonsten wärst du auch nicht hier, könntest du es alleine schaffen." meinte er süffisant und lehnte sich ihn seinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete seinen Gegenüber. Dieser legte die Stirn in Falten und wog alle Vor- und Nachteile dieses Angebotes, welches er nicht kannte, ab.

"Okay, erkläre dich." gab Harry sein Okay und setzte sich aufrechter hin, damit er konzentrierter zuhören konnte.

"Du wirst mir beitreten, aber nicht als Todesser, sondern als Stellvertreter." fing er an, wurde aber von ungläubigen Geräuschen aufgehalten, die sowohl von Harry, als auch von Draco und dessen Vater kamen, der bis jetzt noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Voldemort bedachte ihn mit einen eindringlichen Blick und setzte zum Weiterreden an.

"Natürlich bleibst du mein Stellvertreter, Lucius, falls du denkst, dass du deinen Posten verlieren sollte. Harry wird neben dir als Stellvertreter und Beraten fungieren, also erhaltet ihr beide dieselbe Position. Damit ist dir deine Imunität gewiss, Harry. Was die von Draco angeht, sehe ich kein Problem, da er dir bestimmt eh nicht von der Seite weichen würde, gehe ich da recht in der Annahme?" fragte er belustigt und ergötzte sich kurz an den Anblick der geschockten Gesichter. Beide nickte und Voldemort entging auch nicht der Blick, den Lucius seinen Sohn zuwarf.

"Desweiteren hast du dadurch auch eine Befehlsgewalt über die Todesser. Aber in der ersten Zeit wirst du keinem einen Befehl erteilen können, ohne ihn zuvor mit mir oder Lucius abgesprochen zu haben, ist das klar?" fragte er nach, ob alles verstanden wurde. Ein Nicken von diesem.

"Du fragst sicher, warum ich das von dir verlange. Das ist ganz einfach. Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnte, erkenne ich dein magisches Potenzial und auch scheinst du sehr stragetisch zu sein, sodass es mir durchaus willkommen ist, deine Fähigkeiten zu Nutze zu machen. Nun, da ich dir meine Vorderungen erläutert habe und ich deine akzeptiere, liegt es nun an dir, mir deine Entscheidung mitzuteilen." stellte er klar und schaute abwartend zu Harry, der die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, um sich alles in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Insgeheim war er sich ziemlich sicher, das der junge Mann ihm zustimmen würde. Dennoch war er gespannt auf seine Antwort.

"Ich stimme zu, wenn ich Draco zu meinem Stellvertreter erklären kann, damit ich mir selbst seine Sicherheit sicher bin." sprach Harry langsam und schaute ihn die roten Augen seines Gegenübers. Dieser grinste. Hatte er ihn. Hatte er es doch gewusste.

"Gut, ich akzeptiere." stimmte der Lord zu.

"Dann stimme ich ebenfalls zu."

Beide standen sie nun auf und trafen sich auf halber Strecke. Sie schauten sich beide in die Augen und gaben sich schließlich die Hand, um es symbolisch und magisch zu besiegeln. Denn sollte nun einer von ihnen den Vertrag brechen, würde es der andere sofort erfahren.

"Gut, da das nun geklärt ist, könne wir nun zum eigentlich kommen." drängte der Lord. Wollte er doch nun endlich die Schwachstelle Dumbledores erfahren. Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

"Sein größter Schwachpunkt ist..."

Ende Kapitel 2

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: The return to Hogwarts

So liebe Leute,

lang war es her, dass ich mal ein Kapitel on gestellt habe. Aber nun geht es endlich weiter. Und, oh Wunder, ich habe endlich eine Beta, meine liebe Becky, und ich hoffe, dass sie ihren Job gut gemacht hat, sodass in dieder Hinsicht keinerlei Beschwerden mehr kommen werden.

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass dabei und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich ein paar Kommis bekommen würde.

Lieben Gruß, die Cassy^^

Kapitel 3 - The return to Hogwarts

Es war der erste September und wie jedes Jahre war reges Treiben auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ³/4. Graue und grüne Augen blickten sich wachsam um.

Noch ein paar Minuten standen sie da und beobachten die umher laufenden Hexen und Zauberer jeden Alters, die sich begrüßten und verabschiedeten. Kurz vorm Abpfiff nickten sich beide zu und traten dann getrennt aus den Schatten, in welchem sie sich versteckt hatten. Und beiden ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf:

Lasst die Spiele beginnen!

Harry saß alleine in einem Abteil im letzten Wagon des Zuges. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch über Zaubertränke. Aber er las nicht wirklich darin, auch wenn es jeder denken würde, der zufällig an seinem Abteil vorbeikommen sollte. Aber er war tief in seine Gedanken gefangen. War es wirklich richtig, was er tat und wie? Mental schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich war es das. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er noch hatte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Und er hatte alles sehr gut durchdacht und genug Zuversicht, dass es auch so klappte. Er war nur froh, dass er da nicht alleine durch musste. Harry hatte sich die erste Zeit vehement dagegen gewehrt, dass Draco ihm half, aber dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und schließlich gab Harry nach und war insgeheim sehr erleichtert darüber, Dracos Hilfe zu haben. Mit dessen Verstand und Einfluss kam er um Meilen weiter mit seinem Plan. Und auch Dracos Vater war zum Teil in diesen Plan mit eingespannt. Seine Beziehungen zu Voldemort und zum Ministerium haben es erst möglich gemacht, dass ein Treffen mit ihm statt gefunden hatte. Und das Treffen mit dem Lord war auch in etwa genau so verlaufen, wenn man mal die kleine Hintertür von Voldemort außer Acht ließ. Und nun ging sein Plan in Stufe zwei über.

Die Abteiltür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, weil er immer noch in Gedanken gewesen war, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Er schaute auf und in seinen Augen blitzte es erfreut, als er die Person sah, die in der Tür stand und sich prüfend umblickte.

"Wo sind Weasley und Granger? Hängen die nicht sonst auch immer an deinem Rockzipfel?" fragte Draco amüsiert und schloss die Abteiltür, damit sie nicht jeder hörte.

"Sie sind beide zu Vertrauensschüler ernannt wurden und damit befinden sie sich im vorderen Teil des Zuges, um dort alles gesagt zu bekommen, was sie als Vertrauensschüler wissen müssen. Wir haben das Abteil also ganz allein für uns." grinste Harry schelmisch und zog Draco zu sich auf die Bank und verschloss seine Lippen mit denen von Draco zu einem innigen Kuss, der noch um einiges leidenschaftlicher wurde, als beide ihre Zungen mit einsetzten. Nach schier endloser Zeit trennten sie sich wieder von einander und Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Sanft fuhr dieser durch das blonde, seidige Haar. Es was sehr entspannend für sie beide. Waren doch ihre Ferien alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Sie hatten die ganzen Ferien dazu genutzt, weiter an ihrem Plan zu arbeiten und auch die Treffen mit Voldemort waren sehr Zeit raubend gewesen. Und da kam ihnen ein paar Minuten Ruhe sehr gelegen.

"Hast du schon einen Plan, wie wir uns in Hogwarts treffen können?" fragte Draco, ohne aufzuschauen. Kurz schwieg Harry, war er sich doch nicht so sicher, wie Draco auf seinen Plan diesbezüglich reagieren würde.

"Na ja, ich habe da so eine Idee. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du es so begrüßen würdest." sprach er vorsichtig aus. Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte Harry in die Augen, die ihm leichte Angst und Unsicherheit vermittelten.

"Harry, wovor hast du Angst? Du weißt, dass ich immer bei dir bleiben werde, egal was kommt." meinte er und gab ihm einen Kuss, der dies noch mehr verdeutlichen sollte. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf. Obwohl er wusste, dass Draco immer zu ihm halten würde, blieb in seinem Hinterkopf ein kleines nagendes Gefühl, dass ihn immer wieder in dieser Unsicherheit brachte. Er verstand es selbst nicht so genau, aber er vermutete, dass es an seiner Vergangenheit lag. Er war Draco zu tausend Dank verpflichtet, dass er ihm half, über seine inneren Probleme hinwegzukommen, auch wenn ihm das nur sehr langsam gelang.

"Und nun sag mir, was du dir überlegt hast!" verlangte Draco und holte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Und er erkannte, dass sein Freund genau wusste, woran er gerade gedacht hatte und lächelte etwas schief. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder, dem Thema entsprechend, ernst.

"Wir machen es öffentlich!" waren die einzigen Worte des Gryffendors, die Draco völlig aus der Bahn warfen. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

Wie immer, wenn die Schüler aus den Ferien wiederkamen, explodierte die Große Halle fast bei der Lautstärke, die die Kinder verströmten. Mussten sie sich doch begrüßen und erzählen, was sie in den Ferien alles erlebt hatten. Aber das war es nicht, worüber Albus Dumbledore sich den Kopf zerbrach. Tatsächlich interessierte es ihn nicht die Bohne. Seine Gedanken lagen bei dem jungen Potter - wie es ja auch meistens war -, von dem er vor ein paar Minuten eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. In diesem bat er um ein Gespräch mit ihm, zu dem er noch jemanden mitbringen würde. Natürlich hatte er zugesagt. Und nun stellte er sich die Frage, wen würde Potter mit zu diesem Treffen nehmen? Er beobachtet ihn schon die ganze Zeit, in der Hoffnung zu erkennen, mit wem Potter in Blickkontakt stand. Aber alles was er feststellen konnte, war, dass er sich ganz normal mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Auswahl der neuen Schüler begann. Dennoch, während die drei sich unterhielten, stellte er fest, dass sie sich anders verhielten als sonst. Sie redeten ganz normal miteinander und dennoch schien es so, als würden sie sich dazu zwingen. Dem Anschein nach, war ihre Freundschaft dem Ende nahe. Um das genauer zu erfahren, würde er den Jungen bei ihrem Treffen fragen müssen. Und vielleicht würde ihm diese Entwicklung zu Gute kommen. Weitere Gedanken konnte er sich dazu nicht mehr machen, denn in diesem Moment öffneten sich die großen Türen der Halle und seine Stellvertreterin kam eilig mit den aufgeregten Erstklässlern herein. Vor dem Lehrertisch hielten sie an und alle starrten auf den alten verfilzten Stoff-Hut, der bereits auf einen noch älteren Schemel lag. Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich ein Schlitz an der Krempe und es ertönten laute Worte in der Halle, damit sie auch jeder verstehen konnte.

"Einst waren wir alle vereint,

Nun der eine und der Feind.

Viel ist verborgen und versteckt,

Bald ist Zeit zum großen Gefecht.

Die Mächte getauscht und zurecht gerückt,

Die Herzen eins und verzückt.

Hört darauf was ich euch sage,

Ich nicht höre später Klage.

Seit gewabnet für das Jahr,

Na dann, ist ja alles klar."

Es war totenstill in der Halle, als der Hut ein kleines Lied sang und auch danach sah es noch nicht so aus, dass irgendwer etwas von sich geben wollte. Jeder war entweder verwirrt oder machte sich seine Gedanken darüber, was gesagt wurde.

Diesen Zeitpunkt wählte Dumbledore und erhob sich, um seine alljährliche Ansprache zu halten. Und diese enthielt dasselbe wie immer: Der Wald war verboten, man durfte nicht auf den Gängen zaubern usw. Harry konnte es schon nicht mehr hören, immer die gleiche Leier. Er beschloss auf Durchzug zu schalten und sich anderen Dingen zu widmen. Er hatte vorhin durchaus mitbekommen, dass Dumbledore ihn beobachtet hatte, um herauszufinden, mit dem er in Kontakt stand, außer seinen normalen Freunden. Denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore ahnte, dass er weder Hermine noch Ron mitbringen würde. Er grinste vor Vorfreude in sich hinein. Er war gespannt auf das Gesicht des Direktors, wenn dieser sah, wen er im Schlepptau haben würde. Sie - Draco und er selbst - hatten noch lange miteinander diskutiert, wie und was sie dem Direktor sagen würden.

Kurz schweifte sein Blick zu seinen Freunden, die sich angeregt über ihre Ferien unterhielten. Sie ließen ihn bewusste nicht daran teilhaben, da sie immer noch sauer auf ihn waren, weil er ihnen im Sommer nicht mitteilen wollte, wo er war. Sie wussten nur, dass er sie weder bei den Dursleys oder in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Und es brachte beide - Ron und Hermine - zur Weißglut, dass sie nichts aus ihm herausbekommen hatten. Ihre Freundschaft war dabei, den Bach hinunter zu gehen, und das wusste Harry und er war sich sicher, dass Hermine und Ron es auch wussten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man so ein Theater machte, nur weil man nicht wusste, wo der Eine war. Das hatte Harry zum Nachdenken gebracht und er war dabei zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die beiden nur mit ihm spielten und nicht wirklich seine Freunde waren. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte und die Schüler und Lehrer zum Essen aufforderte. Großen Hunger hatte er nicht, dennoch griff er wie mechanisch nach Brot und Wurst und aß etwas. War ihm doch bewusste, dass ihn ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin dabei beobachtete, ob er auch ja etwas zu sich nahm. Der Blonde war in dieser Hinsicht sehr empfindlich und er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, als sie beide zusammen gekommen und ihre erste Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Draco war regelrecht erschüttert darüber gewesen, als er sah, wie abgemagert Harry war. Und Harry selbst hatte die ganze Nacht dann damit verbracht ihm zu erklären, wieso und weshalb. Er fühlte auch jetzt noch genau, wie seine Gefühle mit ihm durchgegangen waren. Er war Draco unendlich dankbar gewesen, dass er so ruhig geblieben und ihm zu Ende hatte erzählen lassen, egal wie sehr seine Tränen auch flossen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen. Es war jetzt von größter Wichtigkeit, dass er einen kühlen Kopf behielt.

Er bemerkte, wie sich langsam und allmählich die Halle leerte und sein Blick streifte kurz dem von Dumbledore, der ihm unauffällig zunickte und sich dann erhob.

Es war soweit, dachte er.

Der junge Potter wartete noch, bis der Direktor die Halle verlassen hatte, bevor auch er aufstand und Draco ein Zeichen gab. Nun kam es auf gutes Schauspiel an, das wussten beide.

Dumbledore wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. In diesem Moment verließen zwei junge Zauberer sein Büro und er war sehr überrascht gewesen, als die Beiden vor gut einer Stunde hier herein marschierten und ihr Problem darlegten. Sie hatten ihm vieles an Informationen mitgeteilt, die durchaus wichtig für sein weiteres Vorgehen waren. Anschließend hatten sie gemeinsam nach Lösungen gesucht. Aber was seiner eigenen Meinung anging, konnte er es nicht ganz glauben, was soeben passiert war. Der junge Malfoy hatte offenbart, dass er nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stand. Aber er wusste, dass er niemals aus dessen Fängen entkommen konnte und hatte ihm so seine Dienste als Spion angeboten. Und Harry hatte ihm sehr deutlich versichert, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sprach und für ihn bürgen würde. Und in dieser Hinsicht war er gezwungen ihm Glauben zu schenken. Denn wem außer sich selbst konnte er trauen, wenn nicht seiner mächtigsten Waffe - Harry Potter? Also stimmte er letzten Endes zu. Sie besprachen noch, dass Malfoy nicht dem Orden beitreten würde, sondern verdeckt ermittelte. Ganz am Schluss ihres Treffens, gaben die beide noch bekannt, dass sie eine kleine Überraschung für die Schüler und Lehrer parat hatten, die sie morgen beim Frühstück zu erwarten hatten. Dumbledore wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was sie da ausheckten, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es trotzdem erfahren würde. Und er würde bestimmt dann auch sehr überrascht sein.

Lächelnd kam Harry in den Gryffendorer Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne zu wissen, was ihn gleich noch erwarten würde. Und da kam es auch schon. Kaum hatte sich das Porträt hinter ihm geschlossen, konnte er eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme vernehmen:

"Harry! Wo bist du solange gewesen? Erst warst du noch hinter uns, als wir die Halle verlassen haben und dann warst du auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht. Und wir haben uns Sorg..."

"Nein, das habt ihr nicht!" unterbrach Harry die Brünette wirsch.

"Sag´ nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt, wenn es nicht stimmt." Harry würdigte sie mit einem viel sagenden Blick und er sah schon, wie sie den Mund öffnete, um ihm zu widersprechen.

"Nicht! Sag´ nichts, denn es wäre eh nicht wahr. Und noch was: Es kann euch beiden vollkommen egal sein, wann ich wo bin. Ich muss euch keine Rechenschaft ablegen, also lasst mich in Zukunft mit so was in Ruhe." sprach er ernst und drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle, ohne noch auf eine Antwort von Hermine oder Ron zu warten. Und gerade diese beiden schauten verblüfft hinter ihrem Freund her und ihnen war auch klar, dass das gesamte Haus Gryffendor es ihnen nachmachte. So direkt und bestimmt hatte man Harry noch nie sprechen hören und schon gar nicht zu seinen Freunden. Urplötzlich schien sich die Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum zu ändern. Mit einem Ruck stand der jüngste der Weasleys auf und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

"Wie kann er so zu uns sein? Was gibt ihm das Recht dazu, so mit uns umzugehen?" Man merkte, dass er noch mehr sagen wollte, aber Hermine wusste dies zu verhindern. Tief seufzte sie und schaute Ron dann direkt ins Gesicht.

"Weißt du Ron, ich glaube, dass Harry jedes Recht dazu hatte. Denn es steht uns nicht zu, ihn so unter Druck zu setzen, nur weil wir unbedingt etwas von ihm wissen wollen. Ja, wir sind seine Freunde und wir machen uns auch Sorgen um ihn, aber wenn er ein Geheimnis daraus macht, wo er war, dann müssen wir das akzeptieren. Falls der Notfall bestehen sollte, dass er Hilfe braucht, dann wird er schon von allein zu uns kommen und es erzählen. Ron, wir sollten ihn lassen, egal wie schwer es uns fallen wird. Er ist alt genug, um sein Leben alleine zu bestimmen." sagte Hermine und sie hatte mit so einer Ruhe gesprochen, dass es Ron besänftigte und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum der Meinung war, dass jedes ihrer Worte so stimmte wie sie es sagte. Ron atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sah er zu seiner Freundin.

"Ja, du hast recht, Hermine. Wir sollten Harry seinen Freiraum lassen."

Das war alles, was Harry hören wollte. Es hatte alles wunderbar geklappt. So wie er es geplant hatte. Die beiden würden ihn nicht mehr stören. Aber dennoch musste er aufpassen, denn er traute es ihnen trotzdem zu, ihm hinterher zu spionieren. Leise zog er sich aus dem Schatten, aus welchem er gelauscht hatte und marschierte nun endgültig in sein Zimmer. Er musste noch unbedingt einen Brief verfassen, bevor er sich in Morpheus Arme begab.

"Okay, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das auch wirklich durchziehen willst?" fragte Draco und schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen eindringlich an. Harry nickte.

"Natürlich. Es ist für uns und unseren Plan wichtig, wenn es die anderen wissen. Also, machen wir es so, wie besprochen?" hakte er nach.

"Okay, ziehen wir es durch!" bestätigte der Blonde und gab seinem Freund noch einen Kuss, bevor er die Halle betrat. Nach einer Minute folgte ihm Harry. Sofort konnte er spüren, dass Dumbledore zu ihnen schaute, als erwarte er gleich den Untergang der Welt. Harry grinste ihn nur schelmisch an und setzte sich ruhig an den Gryffendortisch, um zu frühstücken.

"Hi Harry. Wie geht´s dir so?" sprach ihn jemand an und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich neben Neville und Dean gesetzt hatte. Ihm gegenüber hatte Seamus seinen Platz gefunden.

"Sehr gut, und wie geht´s euch so?" stellte er die Frage zurück. Alle drei antworteten ihm positiv und so wurde nur über belangloses Zeug gesprochen, bis endlich ihre Stundenpläne ausgeteilt wurden und sich jetzt jeder darin vertiefte. Nach einer Weile blickte Harry auf und wollte einen Kommentar zu ihren Stunden abgeben, als er bemerkte, dass es mucksmäuschenstill war. Neugierig schaute er nun auch dahin, wo anscheinend der Grund der Stille auf ihn wartete. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Fast sofort fand er es und genau dieser Grund hielt auf ihn zu und blieb erst wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Harry schaute auf und erhaschte einen letzten fragenden Blick. Leicht lächelte er, sodass nur er es sehen konnte. Der blonde Slytherin holte noch mal ungesehen tief Luft, dann begann er zu sprechen:

"Harry, Schatz, bist du fertig mit Essen?" fragte er und wartete auf eine Antwort. Langsam stand Harry auf und gab Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Natürlich Schatz, lass uns gehen." erwiderte er und gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand die Halle, eine beängstigende Stille zurücklassend.

Und kaum hatten sich die großen Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Hast du die Gesichter der anderen gesehen? Es ist zum Totlachen." sprach Draco als Erster, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Wild nickte Harry als Zustimmung, da er immer noch nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen. Zusammen gingen sie dann langsam zu den Treppen, die in die Kerker führten. Sie hatten jetzt beide in den ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie in dieser noch Ruhe vor ihren Kameraden haben würden.

"Die werden uns bestimmt lynchen, wenn sie uns in die Finger kriegen, das schwöre ich dir." merkte der Gryffendor an. Er sah Draco nicken. Nach einer Weile kamen sie dann endlich bei dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke an und wunderten sich, dass die Tür schon weit aufstand. Sie schritten durch diese und wurden von einem Tränkelehrer mit verschränkten Armen erwartet. Besonders erfreut schien dieser nicht darüber zu sein, was sie in der Großen Halle abgezogen hatten.

"Ihr beide wisst hoffentlich, dass ihr gerade mit eurer Aktion in ein Hornissennest gestochen habt?" brummte Snape.

"Ihr werdet keine Sekunde Ruhe mehr vor den anderen haben!"

"Das ist uns bewusst, aber es war Teil unseres Plans. Und wir brauchen uns so nicht immer heimlich zu treffen. Mit der Zeit wäre es bestimmt zu lästig oder zu auffällig gewesen." entgegnete Harry und schaute Snape direkt an. Snape war einer der wenigen hier in Hogwarts, der mit dem Plan und was dazu gehörte bescheid wusste. Und er war damit beauftragt worden auf sie zu achten, dass ihnen keiner zu Nahe kam oder der Plan gefährdet wurde.

Ergeben nickte er und drehte sich um. Hinter seinem Pult nahm er Platz und wartete nun auf den Rest seiner Klasse. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr, mit diesen beiden zu diskutieren, das hatte er gelernt. Sie waren es, die diesen Plan seinem Meister vorgetragen hatten, soweit wie ihm erzählt wurde. Und die beiden waren auch die einzigen, die ihn ändern durften, aber sie mussten jeden weiteren Schritt dem Lord mitteilen. Er selbst, sowie ein paar anderen, waren dazu beordert wurden, sie zu beobachten und einzuschreiten, falls die beiden und somit auch der Plan in Gefahr gerieten. Er hätte es sowieso getan, auch wenn er nicht die Order bekommen hätte. Immerhin war Draco sein Patenkind, und nun nachdem er mit Potter liiert war, musste er auch auf ihn aufpassen. Am Anfang war er nicht gerade begeistert davon gewesen zu erfahren, dass sein Patenkind sich den Goldjungen angelacht hatte. Oder im anderem Sinne: Er hatte einen riesigen Aufstand deswegen veranstaltet. Bis ihn dann irgend so ein Fluch von Draco getroffen hatte und er zur Vernunft kam. Dann hatte er es akzeptiert und mit der Zeit, war er auch froh, dass Harry bei Draco war. Obwohl er der Meinung war, dass es eher andersrum war. Es war gut für Harry, dass er nun Draco an seiner Seite hatte. Schon lange bevor sie zusammen fanden, war ihm aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas mit dem Potterjungen war. Er konnte es ihm ansehen, wie schlecht er aussah und von Mal zu Mal mehr einem Skelett als einem Menschen glich. Und er war deswegen sogar beim Direktor gewesen, gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Aber dieser winkte ab und meinte, dass es immer noch wegen dem Tod seines Paten war und dass ihm die anderen Ereignisse ebenso nicht kalt ließen. Er schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Dieser alte Narr. War er denn wirklich so oberflächlich, dass er das nicht erkennen konnte? Der Grund für den Zustand von Potter rührte bestimmt nicht von dem Tod von Black her, das wusste er genau. Und über die Ferien machte er sich immer wieder seine Gedanken darüber, aber kam nie zu einem Ergebnis. Bis er dann in den Ferien bei den Malfoys war und dort auf Harry traf. Es war dummer Zufall gewesen, dass er das Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen hatte. Er wollte sie gerade zum Abendessen abholen. Und er bemerkte, dass die Zimmertür nur angelehnt war. Und er wollte sie gerade öffnen, als er leises Schluchzen hörte und die beruhigende Stimme Dracos. Und er hatte wirklich vorgehabt, die beiden nicht zu stören und zu gehen, wenn nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt Harry angefangen hätte zu reden. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und musste den Worten lauschen. Im Nachhinein wäre er froh gewesen es nicht getan zu haben, aber nun war er in diesem Wissen, welches ihm alle Fragen beantwortete, die er sich zuvor um Potter gestellt hatte.

Kapitel 3 Ende

to be continued

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? *neugierig schau*


End file.
